dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Obito Nagano
Obito Nagano, formerly known as Yashiro Itori, is the main character of the upcoming story Just A Subject. He is a member of The Foundation, an Assassin-class Subject, his designation previously being Enoch. After abandoning the organization, he was revived by Rias Gremory as her Pawn.''' Appearance When he was younger, he had medium length black hair which can be considered quite neat and messy at the same time. He possesses sharp green eyes which fall under his thick eyebrows. Through his training at The Foundation, his hair would change in the roots, blond starting to spread out, and eventually fully change his hair color. This was later discovered to be a form of Marie Antoinette Syndrome. As a Subject he wore their typical clothing when not in combat gear, which was a pair of white shorts and a black shirt. He typically wore a hoodie over it. His Assassin-Class combat attire includes a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has two slits on the back. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. His current appearance has short, wavy blond hair and blue eyes, which gives him the appearance of a foreigner. His eyes turned permanently blue as a result of awakening Mechanical Angel's Balance Breaker. Obito mainly wears the Kuoh Academy male uniform, but when he doesn't, he wears a long-sleeved white button up over a black shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Obito's current combat uniform consists of a black collared shirt with cuffs and white trim. He keeps it buttoned over his neck and held in place with a clasp. Over the black shirt, he wears a white military jacket with black trim and decorated buttons. It also has a black piece on the left shoulder and black cuffs with white buttons that nearly reach up to his elbows. He wears white gloves. He has a thick black belt encircling his waist, and he wears two smaller belts below it forming an X over his posterior and front. He wears white pants with black boots reaching up to his upper thighs. The boots have three large buttons at the upper lateral sides and three smaller buttons coming up from his ankles. The soles, toe, and heels of the boots are white. A decoration over the heels consists of a small ribbon coming from either side to make a V with a small white circular detail keeping them in place. He often wears a white cloak with a hood. Personaility As Yashiro, he was the definition of happy-go-lucky, always cheerful and happy as a young child should be, shown to always be helping his friends. After the sealing of his memories, and becoming Enoch, his personality takes a change. Enoch is cold, stoic, and uncaring, seeing himself as nothing more than a weapon to carry out the will of humanity. He cares not for the lives of those he's killed, nor in the methods of killing them, as he's even dealt with traitor Subjects in distasteful manners. The only time he's been showing caring as Enoch is his care of his fellow Assassin Jack, a girl younger than him. While unknown to him why he does hep and care for her, it is shown later that it was because she reminded him of his brother Kai caring for him. Through the years Enoch would show more emotion and open himself to others through interactions with his team and other Subjects. The biggest example being his open sobbing as Dwyer died in his arms. As Obito he's shown to be more open and caring, no longer an emotionless weapon. While he is more open with his emotions, he is still stoic most times, since he has trouble often displaying his emotions. Obito also wants to try and make amends for the deeds he did in the Foundation, for the vast amounts if people he's killed. Mental State Obito frequently experiences flashbacks in his sleep, seeing his days back as Yashiro. He cannot recall these memories when he wakes up, as his memories are still sealed but retains what effects they've had on him. This is furthered by his hallucinations of his old self, Yashiro, appearing in his dreams frequently, talking to him and asking him things Obito doesn't know, and trying to get him to remember to no avail. Flashbacks of his mother Kaneko cause him to stay close to Koneko at times, the similar names confusing him, but giving him a sense of comfort. History Yashiro Itori was born to Makoto and Kaneko Itori, a normal man and wife, and Kai Itori, his older brother by 4 years. They were a normal family, not having any connection to the Supernatural. Yashiro lived a normal life until age 6, where when one day he was waiting for his friends at a park, he was kidnapped by the Foundation. He was kidnapped to join the Soldier Division, but of course was unwilling and tried to fight his captors. His memories were sealed to have him be a willing subject, and was designated Enoch after the procedure awakened his Sacred Gear, Mechanical Angel. For the next two years, he trained with the other children, gaining the unwanted attention of a boy named Dwyer, and became a foster brother to a girl named Jack. During his class test, he fought with mixed styles of each class, but was assigned Assassin for his emotionless, brutal murder of the test instructor. From there he trained with the other Assassins, which included Jack, and gained the weapon Crocea Mors due to his performance and abilities. After his training was completed, he was assigned to a team which consisted of a senior leader designated Hassan, an Assassin Class, Sophie, a girl designated EMIYA, an Archer class, and finally Dwyer, designated Gawain and a Saber Class. This team would complete various missions for the Foundation, where Enoch gained a nickname, 'Humanity's Monster', for his ruthless deeds over the course of their missions. At an unknown point after the team was created, Enoch and said team were sent to the same church that supported the Foundation, and were tasked with evaluating their skills by fighting some of the skilled exorcists there, one being Griselda Quarta. Enoch also fought two Exorcists in training, Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou. On one mission however, the team was outnumbered and outgunned. Sophie had taken a fatal hit to the head and been killed, and Dwyer took a hit meant for Enoch, who held him in his arms, as he slowly died. In his last moments, Dwyer asked if they were friends, not waiting for Enoch to answer, and telling him to keep on living in his place. His final act was placing something in Enoch, and saying he reminded him of one of his favorite manga characters. With Dwyer dead in his arms, he cried out in anguish, losing someone he considered a friend. This caused him to unconsciously unlock Mechanical Angel's Balance Breaker, unleashing an attack which killed the enemies around him. Hassan gave him a teleportation seal after dragging him away from Dwyer, telling him to use it, that it was from some people who owed him a favor. Enoch left then, Hassan fighting off a horde of reinforcements. He found himself in Underworld, more specifically in the office of Sirzechs Lucifer. He however passed out from the stress of awakening his Balance Breaker. Later waking up from the event, he was taken in by the Gremory's as a favor on Hassan's behalf, the senior Assassin having been an old friend of the Maou Lucifer. When he become the Pawn of Rias Gremory, a few months after he was taken in, he renamed himself 'Obito', in memory of Dwyer, whose favorite manga character had the same name. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Strength: This was apart of basic training in the Foundation during his training at age 6. Immense Speed: This was apart of basic training in the Foundation during his training at age 6. Obito was noted to be faster than most Subjects, and was able to outclass Kiba in terms of speed. Immense Stamina: This was apart of basic training in the Foundation during his training at age 6. Master Swordsman: As he wields two blades, Obito is skilled in the ways of blades, having learned from senior Sabers in the Foundation. He was able to outmatch Kiba in a spar after his reincarnation, the latter having been trained under Okita Souji. Stealth: The name of the game of Assassin class. Obito is skilled at hiding his presence, moving silently, and halting his breathing. * Presence Concealment '''was a body modification given to those of the Assassin class. A series of magic seals that render the user invisible and undetectable to those untrained in sensing others. '''Natural Born Holy Sword Wielder: This is how Obito is able to wield Crocea Mors. Demonic Power: Obito has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Obtio can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Flight: Obito is capable of this using Mechanical Angel, or his Devil wings. Equipment Mechanical Angel '(人工アセンション, ''Makkanikkaru Einjaru), also known as the '''Artificial Ascension '''is an assault-type Sacred Gear with great versatility in battle. Mechanical Angel takes the form of robotic-like wings that cover the back of the wielder in a jet-pack fashion, and also appear as a futuristic triangular sword of an equally silver color and that over sizes the user by a few centimeters. Its main functions is to allow its wielder to fly and levitate using the Sacred Gear in a jet pack fashion. The "wings" can be moved as the wielder wishes, though it's main function is to attack, as it is unnecessary for the Sacred Gear to take its wielder off the ground. Its second ability is to release its wings as independent floating sword-like units that are commanded mentally by the wielder, ranging in size and number depending on the user's ability. The units, known as '''Feathers can be given special attributes like enhanced penetration, explosion inducement, electric shock, among others. The limit to its uses is the wielder's imagination. * Mechanical Ascended Vanguard, also known as the Artificial Guard of the Heavenly Throne, is the Balance Breaker form of Mechanical Angel. In this form, the user is covered in an pure white exoskeleton which protects the limbs and chest of the wielder. While active, the user gets all their abilities improved as well as their movement while on air, as well as gaining angel-like attributes, such as the light element, the ability to wield any holy sword and resistance towards curses. It also summons its main weapon, which may be different depending on each wielder. * Retribution Angelic Garb '(レットラビューシャﾝ・アﾝジェアイク・ガブ; ''Rettorabyuushan Anjeaiku Gabu), also known as the '''Cloak of Heavenly Retribution; is the sub-species Balance Breaker form of Mechanical Angel. By compressing the Feathers form, the user covers themselves in a gray cloth, with armor-like pieces covering vital parts of the user's body; added to the mask the completely covers the wielder's face, this form resembles a robotic angel. The wielder can release daggers similar to those of Headless Mechanical Devil, to attach to their hands and be used as claws, or merge them to use an enhanced version of the Vanguard form. Both the claws and sword can use holy power like a regular angel. Crocea Mors: The holy sword of Gaius Julius Caesar, Obito gained this sword in the Foundation due to his performance as a Subject, and it's considered one of their Phantasms. The blade is very light, Obito claiming it feels like a knife in his hands. It's noted to feel like a boulder to anyone else, however. The blade emits holy power like an engine, continuously generating it and coating the blade. This aura allows it to cut through most things, sounding like a chainsaw as it cuts through objects. The energy can also be propelled outside the blade in the form of blasts and slashes. * Release State: By chanting the name of the swords first user, the sword flares with a holy aura that expands the size of the blade, creating a large blade of holy power. By yelling "FIRE", the energy in launched in a large-scale destructible blast forward. Ninja Weapons: As an Assassin Class, Obito always carries these weapons which consist of kunai, shuriken, razor wire, and more. Trivia * Mechanical Angel was used with permission from Hanten'in-san. * Obtio's name is indeed based on Obito Uchiha, as that was Dwyer's favorite manga character, who Enoch reminded him of. * His younger appearance (Yashiro) is based on Yuichiro Hyakuya and his older/current appearance (Enoch/Obito) is based on Mikaela Hyakuya, both from Owari no Seraph. * The hallucinations of his past life and self were inspired from the similar situation of Haise Sasaki in Tokyo Ghoul re. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:NecroGodYami